Twin Souls
by TheSoloSwordsman
Summary: On what seems like a regular day in the Soul Society, Boom! Something is attacking the Seireitei, causing all of the squads to mobilize. But is the Seireitei really under attack?... Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival

**A/N**

**Hello people that are reading this! First of all, thank you for taking your time to read this story as this is my first story EVER! Yay! So excited! *Ahem* Anyway I hope you enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Chapter 1: The Arrival**

Clack! Clack! Clack! "Attention! There is an unknown object that is piercing the Shakonmaku*! I repeat…"

Unknown Man: "Follow me! It looks like that thing is gonna crash over there!"

The Unknown Man runs towards the direction of where it looks like a large object will land. He is accompanied by an Unknown Woman who is running beside him and what seems like a legion of other people who are wearing black kimonos.

**BOOM**

"The unknown object has pierced the Shakonmaku! It has landed near Squad 11's barracks! I repeat…"

Unknown Man: "Maybe we should let squad 11 handle it… I kinda feel bad for anyone if they were on or in that thing…"

Unknown Woman: "Don't be a fool! Of course we're going! We have a duty to sustain the reputation of Squad 13!"

Unknown Man: "But I'm in Squad 6…"

Unknown Woman: "It doesn't matter! You're a shinigami and you're going!"

The Unknown Woman grabs the Unknown Man by his wrist and practically drags him to the crash site, while the rest of the shinigami that were with them follow, sweat-dropping.

By the time the two get there, along with the legion of other people following, they are confronted with an unusual scene. There was a circle of shinigami that were surrounding the object that crashed, which is what they expected. However, it was the very object that crashed that they were so transfixed on. What they saw was a huge, semi-transparent crystal with a slight blue hue. What made this even stranger was that the crystal was practically radiating with spiritual pressure.

Unknown Woman: "H-hey do you see that?" She says wide-eyed, her facial expression shaped as if she had seen a ghost.

Unknown Man: "Y-yeah… to think something like that crashed into the Seireitei… Also… That thing is emitting spiritual pressure… What do you think it is?"

Unknown Woman: "N-no, I'm not talking about the crystal, look closer"

Unknown Man: "Closer?..." He narrows his eyes, concentrating at the crystal, and what he sees makes his eyes grow wide. "What the… Hey wait there's a person in that thing!"

**A/N**

**I hoped you like the first chapter! I know it may be short, but this chapter is kinda like a test run for me. Don't worry though! I'll definitely try hard to increase the length of future chapters!**

**See ya next time!**

**-The SoloSwordsman**

*****The Shakonmaku is a dome shaped barrier made of spirit particles that surrounds the Seireitei


	2. Chapter 2: The Awakening

**A/N**

**Hello and welcome to chapter 2 of Twin Souls! First of all, I want to thank everyone who read the first chapter and is now sticking around to read chapter 2! Well I've got nothing else to say, so I'll let you read now! Enjoy! And remember, constructive criticism is always welcome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of its characters. I only own my original characters.**

**Chapter 2: The Awakening**

Unknown Man: "What the… Hey wait there's a person in that thing!"

Inside the large crystal, the Man was able to see a boy. He looked to be in his teens, somewhere between the ages of 16-18, but that's all he could tell since the crystal wasn't completely translucent.

Unknown Woman: "I-I can't believe it….. That boy…. He's wearing a Shihakusho!"

The Man turned to look at the Woman in disbelief and turned back to the mysterious boy in the crystal. His own eyes widened in shock as he saw a black kimono draped around the boy. He was indeed wearing a Shihakusho, the uniform of the Shinigami.

Random Shinigami: "H-hey! It's cracking! The crystal is cracking!"

Both the Man and the Woman were snapped away from their thoughts from this alarming report. They both turned to look at the crystal and could see minor fractures forming at the base of the crystal. However, all of the sudden a huge crack shot up from the base of the crystal to the top. At this moment all of the shinigami surrounding the crystal drew out their zanpaktou, some that were startled by the huge fracture even released their shikai.

Unknown Woman: "Careful! We don't know what we're dealing with here!" She says as she draws her own zanpaktou.

-?'s POV-

It felt like I was floating, drifting in nothingness. It was the strangest feeling, but at the same time it was comforting. It was dark wherever I was, I tried opening my eyes but all I saw was the same pitch black as if my eyes were closed, as a result I don't even know if I opened my eyes. As I was drifting I felt another presence, but what bothered me was that this presence felt familiar. Then, I heard her.

?: "Kagari? Can you hear me?"

Kagari? Is she referring to me?... Wait of course she is, I'm the only here… Anyway what does she even want with me? How did she even get in this place? And how does she know my name, if it's my name at all?

?: "I know you're listening Kagari, and if you're not talking 'cause you can't then I'll forgive you…. This time." She says with a slightly annoyed tone.

She's talking is if she knows me… like we're friends at the very least. Now that I think about… I don't know very much, hell I didn't even know my own name! My train of thought was derailed when she started speaking again.

?: "Anyway right now you have to wake up! They're surrounding you and if they get you… Well I'd rather not say anymore…"

Wake up? Am I dreaming? And who are "They"? Once again, as I'm pondering on this new information given to me, my train of thought is interrupted by her.

?: "I know you must have a lot of questions, but I don't have enough spiritual pressure to keep this connection stable. As -or w-o I am, Y-'ll f-n- o-t la-er"

I could barely make out what she said as her voice became quieter and staticier. Eventually I stopped hearing her all together. It was true I had a lot of questions, but the one that bothered me the most is what was going to happen to me…

-Outside the Crystal-

Unknown Woman: "What in the world is happening in there?! The spiritual pressure around the crystal is fluctuating insanely!" She says as she readies her zanpaktou. The Man next to her also readies his sword, both of them expecting the worst.

Suddenly, the crystal starts shining extremely brightly, practically blinding everyone around the crystal except for the few that were able to cover their eyes in time. Then, the sound of the crystal shattering rang throughout the area.

-Kagari's POV-

I was trying to process the information I had gained, when all of the sudden the pitch black space I was in was illuminated by a blinding white light. Before I was able to figure out what was happening, the white light enveloped me and my conscious slipped away.

When I awoke, I was greeted by a shade of brilliant blue with a few splashes of white. It took me a bit to actually realize I was looking at the sky with clouds. How nostalgic it felt… It was like I haven't seen the sky in years.

"They're surrounding you and if they get you… Well I'd rather not say anymore…"

Her words rang throughout my head, and I remembered. I was in danger. I quickly jumped to my feet, only to find out it was too late. I was surrounded by men and women clad in black kimonos, and to my surprise I was wearing similar clothing. The thing that wasn't similar though, was that they were holding katanas, and they were giving me a death stare…

"U-um" I said as I stepped forward. However, as soon as I stepped forward, a wall of pink bursted in front of me, causing me to fall backwards. Upon focusing on it I could see that it was made of many sakura petals.

Cold-looking Man: "Don't move ryoka*, every one of those petals are a piece of my blade, each one equally sharp as the blade itself"

I directed my gaze behind me to find the source of the voice. I was met with an extremely cold gaze, so cold that it sent chills all over my body. The person behind the gaze was a tall man, almost about six feet was my guess. He wore the black kimono like the others but he had a white sleeveless overcoat on top of it and also wore a white colored scarf around his neck. His hair was long, reaching to about his shoulders. He had 2 hair pieces, the first on top of his head that separated three strands of hair, the second being on the side, separating only two strands of hair. Most noticeable was his piercing slate gray eyes. It felt as if they just saw into your soul and bored into it.

Cold-looking Man: "Surrender now and we won't harm. Failure to comply with this term and I cannot guarantee your safety" He said in a calm but strong voice.

?: "You don't have a choice… You'll have to surrender Kagari"

It was her again, the same voice I heard when I was in the darkness! Albeit her voice was very quiet, I was able to make out that she wanted me to surrender. Well, not like I had a choice anyway being surrounded by people pointing their swords at you.

"Alright" I said, raising my hands up in a gesture of compliancy "I surrender."

-A few minutes later-

Well he kept his promise and they didn't hurt me, but I still ended up in cage…. Great…. It was a rather large cell in my opinion. It was wider than long but it's still the size of a train car and it had bars made out of metal, so there's definitely no way I could get out. Except cutting it maybe? No there's no way that'd work. I then noticed a mirror on the other side of the cell and decided to see what I looked after what has happened. I had medium length black hair that was disheveled, but it looked right for some reason. My body looked skinny, but if you focused on it for a second it was very toned. My height looked to be around 5'6", I don't think I looked that tall but when I think about it, I was taller than at least half of the people outside. The most noticeable thing about me however...was my eyes. They were a deep crimson-red color, and it almost seemed like there was a fire in them. I was drawn from my thoughts by a cough.

?: "Ahem"

I looked to see a tall man; a little over six feet would be my guess, with long white hair that reached to his waist. He had a similar getup to the cold-eyed man but minus the scarf. He had brown eyes that… looked comforting actually; it made me feel like I could talk to this man without worry.

"Oh um, yes?"

Ukitake: "Hello there, my name is Jushiro Ukitake but you can call me Ukitake. I guess you could say I'm here to interrogate you" He said with a sly smile while rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

I smiled back "Go ahead; ask any question you need to."

Ukitake: "Wait you're okay with it?" He said, giving me a surprised look.

"Well… it's not like I have anything to lose at this point" I said while scratching the back of my head.

Ukitake: "Well that makes this easier then." He dragged up a chair and I sat on the lone chair in the cell.

Ukitake: "Alright first of all, what's your name?"

"It's Kagari"

Ukitake: "No surname?"

I shook my head "Not that I know of."

Ukitake: "Alright, well then Kagari can you tell me why you're here?"

"Well… I don't even know how I got here, much less why."

Ukitake: "Hmmm… I guess you don't know how or why you have those clothes either then?"

I shook my head.

-Ukitake's Pov-

This boy… This boy is definitely not normal. He's emitting enough spiritual pressure to rival a captain, and he's not even trying. Plus the fact that he has a shihakusho….this boy must have soul reaper powers. I should report this to the Captain-Commander.

"Thank you for your cooperation Kagari, that's all I need to ask you for now."

Kagari: "It's not a problem at all. So I guess I'm staying here then?"

"Yes, at least for now anyway."

Kagari: "Well if you ever have any more questions, you'll know where to find me."

With that I took my leave and headed for squad one's barracks.

-Meeting hall at squad one's barracks-

I pushed open the doors to see the all of the captains assembled. I took my place in the line of captains and waited for Captain-Commander Yamamoto to begin the meeting.

Yamamoto: "Now that all the captains are assembled, let us begin the meeting. First, Captain Ukitake, will you share with us the information you have gained from the ryoka?"

"Of course. The ryoka goes by the name of Kagari with no surname. He has come to the Soul Society alone, but he does not know how or why he is here, nor does he know why he has a shihakusho. Also, he is able to emit enough spiritual pressure to rival that of a captain's, yet he does not seem to notice it himself. However the strangest part about the ryoka…is that I sense two souls from him, one of them is his own; the other one however belongs to a female."

As I said this, some of the captains looked at me as if I was insane; the others were looking down at their feet and processing the information that was given.

"I have come to conclude that this ryoka knows nothing of this world, and, in my personal opinion, if he was to become our ally or even a part of the 13 Squads, we will have gained a powerful ally to our side. That concludes my findings." I stepped back into line as I concluded my report.

Yamamoto: "I see…well then if what you say is true Captain Ukitake, I hereby assign you the task of recruiting Kagari into squad 13."

I was slightly surprised to see that Yamamoto actually wanted to recruit the ryoka, and it seems I wasn't alone as both the captains of squad 2, Soi-Fon and the captain of squad 10, Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped out of line.

Soi-Fon: "With all due respect Captain-Commander, I am opposed to recruiting this ryoka."

Hitsugaya: "I agree with Captain Soi-Fon Captain-Commander, how do we know this ryoka is telling the truth?"

Captain-Commander looked to me, pretty much telling me to go and defend his decision. So, taking the cue, I stepped out of line.

"Well Soi-Fon, I was planning on asking you to have a few members of the Covert Ops to watch over the ryoka, just in case. Also Captain Hitsugaya, I felt as if there was no reason for the ryoka to lie. The ryoka said it himself, he has nothing to lose, meaning, that in a sense, he wants to gain favor with us."

It seems that my explanation worked since both of them returned to the line with nothing else to say, and with that I took back to my own place in the line.

Yamamoto: "Well, now that we are all in agreement, we are to attempt to recruit the ryoka Kagari. That is all, this meeting is adjourned."

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading chapter 2! As promised it was much longer than chapter 1 with a whopping 2,142 word count compared to the measly 342 word count of chapter 1. Also, I am going to try to update this story weekly, so yay for more writing! As always please leave a review if you can, as constructive criticism is always welcome! Also if you like the story, don't forget to hit that follow button (wherever it is) to be notified whenever a new chapter is released!**

**I'll see ya next time!**

**-TheSoloSwordsman**


	3. Chapter 3: Recruitment

**A/N**

**Hello and welcome back to another epi- I mean chapter of Twin Souls! First of all I'd like to apologize if this comes out late because…..well I was busy.**

**Kagari: "He was playing a visual novel guys, I tried to stop him but to no avail."**

"**Hey stop invading my Author's Note and go back to your cell!"**

**Ahem, anyway I'll let you read now so enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Recruitment**

It wasn't long I waited in the cell, maybe about an hour or so, when Ukitake came back.

Ukitake: "Hello again Kagari, how have you been?"

"Pretty good I guess, besides being bored and stuck in a cage." He smiled a bit as I said this.

Ukitake: "I see, well I have good news for you then. It has been decided that we won't hurt you; instead we want you to join our ranks."

I practically froze when he said that. Me, joining them, with god knows what they're doing….well it couldn't be too bad right? I mean, I have literally nothing to lose, besides maybe my life…which I'll probably lose if I don't accept anyway so yeah.

"Well…why me?"

Ukitake: "You don't know it, but you have so much untapped power that it would be a waste to let you go, also there is no need to worry about the other scary captains since you will be under my command."

"Well, if you put it like that….I mean is it fine, for me, a complete stranger to join?"

Ukitake: "Well it will definitely cause an uproar amongst the men, but they'll do nothing to you, otherwise they'll have to face the wrath of the Captain-Commander."

"C-Captain-Commander?"

Ukitake: "Yes, he's a scary man when he's angry, so be careful not to upset him if you meet him." I nodded.

Ukitake: "Well how about that offer then? You do want to get out of that cage don't you?" He holds up a key to the cage as he says this.

"Well…" I sigh "I suppose I have no choice then, very well I'll accept your offer."

Ukitake: "Good choice and it'll be a pleasure to work with you" He said smiling.

He unlocked the cage and I walked out. He then walked to the door and gestured for me to follow. I did of course, partly because there were two armed guards behind me, but for some reason…I felt as if this was the right decision to make.

-A few minutes later-

After walking for a few minutes we came upon a beige colored building with a triangular roof that was lined with red-orange tiles. At the top of the building there was an emblem that was a plus with three horizontal lines under it.

Ukitake: "Well here we are, the barracks of squad 13."

"I'm assuming that emblem there means thirteen?"

Ukitake: "You are correct, now how about we get started then?"

"How so?"

Ukitake: "Well first off, we need you to summon your sword, or as we call it here your zanpaktou."

"Oh you mean those katanas that everyone has?"

Ukitake: "Yes, now follow me to the training grounds." He said as he opened a trap door, behind the chair in the barracks.

-In the training grounds-

"Wow...to think there was a place this big under the barracks."

We were in a giant underground box that had a painted sky, which actually provided light, with the landscaping of a desert. This room however, was absolutely huge, like at the very least it was a mile in every direction. As I looked around I was able to see craters; it seems this place is used quite frequently. Then, all of the sudden, a tower of ice shot up from the ground to ceiling. While I stood with my mouth gaping and looking like an idiot, Ukitake seemed to smile as if this was going to go better than planned.

Ukitake: "Ahhh just the person I was looking for." He said as he clapped his hands together.

Ukitake: "Come, follow me, there is someone that I'd like you to meet, and I'm sure she'd be a great help in your training."

I simply nodded and closed my mouth in the process. We made our way to the base of the tower to see a girl that was breathing heavily. She was relatively short, as she looked as if she was only 4'8", however she carries herself with a confident stance. She had black hair that went a little bit past her shoulders with a few strands going over her face. Her eyes were a beautiful dark purple that I seemed to be transfixed on until I was able to snap myself out of it. As we walked into her field of view, she sheaths her katana and walks towards Ukitake.

Ukitake: "Hello Rukia, training hard I see?"

Rukia: "Hello Captain Ukitake, yes it seems I'm going to be deployed to a place named Karakura town in a week so I'm making sure I'm in top shape when I leave."

Ukitake: "Ah I see, well I was hoping you could help train our new recruit Kagari here, while I go do his paper work." He said as he gestured to me.

Rukia: "Well I don't see any...wait a second..." Her eyes widened.

Rukia: "Wait isn't this the ryoka we captured earlier?!" As she said this her arm reached for her sword.

Ukitake: "Now, now Rukia, there's no need to get so uppidy. It has been decided bythe Captain-Commander that Squad 13 will be taking him in as a new member." As he said this, Rukia's mouth seemed to drop by a mile.

Rukia: "C-Captain you can't be serious here..."

Ukitake: "Oh but I am! Kagari, this is the lieutenant of Squad 13, Rukia Kuchiki, and as of today she will be your mentor." After he finished speaking, he disappeared, leaving a small cloud of dust where he used to be standing.

That fact that was he was able to suddenly disappear like that is really cool, but scary. I then turned to a bewildered Rukia who was trying to asses the situation. After a few minutes of an awkward silence, she turned to face me.

Rukia: "Well then ryo- I mean Kagari, it seems that the Captain entrusted you to me for your training so I'll do just that, but just because the Captain trusts you doesn't mean I will got it?"

"Well that's fair enough I suppose. So how exactly am I supposed to train without a weapon?"

Rukia: "Ah I see, so don't have your zanpaktou yet. Well I hope you're a fast runner then."

"Wait what do you me-?!"

She lunged at me with her sword drawn, and somehow I was able to throw my body away in time to dodge her lightning fast movement.

"Wha...what the hell?! Are you trying to kill me?!

She simply said nothing and lunged towards me again. This time however, I wasn't fast enough and she cut into my side, sending me rolling on the floor in the direction where I was trying to go to in order to dodge her attack. I was bleeding, it wasn't a very deep cut but it still stung. When I stopped rolling I saw her about 10 feet above me, sword pointing down, ready to stab into my heart. Before she landed on top of me, I was able to roll away to see her sword stab into the ground where I used to be. Taking this chance, I quickly stood up, wincing from the pain in the process, and ran away to hide behind some rocks. I sat down with the giant boulder to my back and looked at my wound only to find myself shocked. The wound had already turned into a scab and I wasn't bleeding anymore. I wasn't able to ponder on this for long though as I heard the sound of something large falling behind me, and when I turned around, I saw that he boulder behind me was cut diagonally in half. I turned around to try and get up, only to see Rukia in front of my with her sword raised, ready to end me. I am so dead. I closed my eyes in hope to block myself from the pain that I knew would be coming soon. Then, I heard them.

Male voice: "Well it looks like you're in some trouble."

Female voice: "It looks like you're lucky though, since we'd get in trouble if you died now."

Both voices: "So, we'll lend you our powers."

I heard the sound of metal clashing on metal, and when I opened my eyes I saw that in my hands were two katanas, that were blocking Rukia's sword from cutting into me. When I looked at her, her eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief. After a little bit, she sheathed her sword.

Rukia: "I don't believe it, this amazing!"

"Huh? What is?"

Rukia: "You are wielding two zanpaktous you fool! That is an extremely rare trait in Soul Society! You're the third shinigami in the Soul Society to be dual wielding zanpaktous."

"Wow so I'm only the third….who's the other two?"

Rukia: "Captain Kyoraku of Squad 8 and our own captain."

"I see…"

At this time, I was getting a good look at the zanpaktous I was wielding. The first zanpaktou I was wielding, which was in my left hand, had a diamond shaped cross guard with the braid on the hilt being a light blue color. The other zanpaktou that I was wielding, which was in my right hand, had an oval shaped cross guard with the braid on the hilt being an orange-red color. I then, looked to my side to see two scabbards that matched the hilt color for their respected sword. I then slipped my swords back into their respected scabbards and got up to my feet.

"Well…what do we do now?"

Rukia: "We keep training of course." She says as she ready her zanpaktou.

"Alright, it's not like I have anything else to do, and well you are my mentor." I say as I drew my own zanpaktous.

-A few hours later-

Rukia: "Alright…..let's call it for today…." She says as she's breathing heavily.

"Yeah….god your definition of training is insane." I say as I lie down on the sandy floor.

Rukia: "Oh please, today was nothing, tomorrow is when training really gets started."

"Well that will be…..fun."

Rukia: "Well shall we head back to the barracks?"

"Yeah let's go."

We make our way up the ladder to the barracks. When I pushed open the trapdoor however, I saw something that I wasn't expecting.

A bunch of people: "Welcome to Squad 13!" After that phrase was said, a few of the people shot off some firecrackers.

I climb out onto the floor of the barracks and help Rukia out, and it seems she wasn't expecting this either as her eyes went wide.

"Whoa what's all this?" I ask as I look around to see the barracks decorated with paper clippings and multiple banners that said "Welcome to Squad 13!" or "Congratulations!"

Ukitake: "Congratulations Kagari! And welcome to Squad 13!"

"This party is for me?"

Ukitake: "Of course it is! Now go! Have fun!" He said with a happy-nonchalant tone that confused me.

Upon closer inspection, I noticed that Ukitake had a wooden bowl in his hand and his face was slightly red. I can't believe it, the first person I met, the captain of my new squad, was drunk. The party went on for a while and I mingled with everyone that was in Squad 13, learning names, and making acquaintances.

After about 2 hours the party ended and everyone went their separate ways. I was able to find Rukia when the party ended though and she lead me to the sleeping quarters where I was supposed to stay, but we ran into a problem.

Ukitake: "Ahahahaha ahh yes I forget to tell you about that. It seems that the squad's sleeping quarters are full, and I was actually hoping he could stay with you Rukia."

It seems Rukia wasn't too happy about the news as she clonked our Captain on the head and dragged me out of the barracks.

Rukia: "It seems that we have no choice." She says as she sighs.

Rukia: "I'll go ask Nii-sama* and you're coming with me."

I simply nodded as I followed Rukia to her house. When we arrived, I was pretty sure my mouth had dropped because Rukia had scolded me to close it. Her house was a literal mansion, like it had walls and everything. She opened the door and when I followed, I was met with the scene of a beautiful koi fish garden with a very traditional Japanese styled mansion sitting near it. She then led me to a paper door, which I presumed to be her guardian's room.

Rukia: "Excuse me Nii-sama, but there is a matter I must consult to you about."

Rukia's Guardian: "Very well, enter."

My eyes went wide when I heard his voce, because this man was the cold-looking man from the very beginning.

**A/N**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So yeah, this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last, but it's because I was in a rush. Anyway if you enjoyed, please leave a review as constructive criticism is always appreciated! Also if you wanna keep track of any updates for this story, make sure to click that follow button!**

**Well until next time!**

**-TheSoloSwordsman**

*Nii-sama is the respectful way to say older brother


	4. Chapter 4: A Part of The Family?

**A/N**

**Hey guys and welcome back to another chapter!...I'm actually not sure what to say here anymore. Well in that case enjoy chapter 4!**

**Chapter 4: A Part of the Family?**

The door slid open and Rukia entered the room, gesturing me to follow. It seems that my suspicions were correct, because sitting at the head of the room, was none other than the cold-looking man whom I first met when I woke up. As I followed Rukia to sit on the cushions nearby, I saw that the man was eyeing me, or more specifically, he was eyeing the two zanpaktous I had on my waist. Soon enough we reached the cushions and sat down.

Rukia: "This is Kagari, former ryoka and now a new member of Squad 13, although I assume Nii-sama already knows this." He simply stared at her in response.

Rukia: "It seems that the barracks for Squad 13 is full, so I took it upon myself to invite Kagari to our home for shelter, because as the lieutenant of Squad 13, it is my duty to make sure that my squad-mates are not in any sort of predicament."

Rukia's Guardian: "I see….you have made the correct decision as lieutenant Rukia, however, before I make my decision, I would like to have a private conversation with Kagari."

Rukia: "Of course." She says as she gets up and leaves the room.

There was an eerie silence between us. He merely stared at me, or rather assessed me as I tried to keep my wits together from the awkwardness. After what seemed like an hour, he finally broke the silence.

Rukia's Guardian: "It seems you have unlocked your talent….and a rather rare one at that." He says as he eyed my zanpaktous.

"Yes sir….although I'm not sure why I have two zanpaktous."

Rukia's Guardian: "You will find out in due time. I assume you haven't learned the names of your zanpkatous yet?"

"Their names sir?" I asked as I furrowed my brown in confusion.

Rukia's Guardian: "It seems my assumption was correct then. Every zanpaktou in the Soul Society has a name, besides for one man. In order to learn the name of one's zanpaktou, he or she must converse with it through meditation."

"I see, thank you for the information. Ummm…not to be rude but will I be able to stay here?" I say as worry practically spreads across my face.

Rukia's Guardian: "Rest assured Kagari, I suspected that this would happen so I have already arranged a room for you just in case."

"Really?! Thank you so much!" I said as I bowed from my sitting position.

Rukia's Guardian: "However, there are a few conditions you must agree to."

"Yes of course, anything!"

Byakuya: "First of all, you are to address me as Captain Kuchiki when we are outside, but when we are home you may call me Byakuya. Secondly, I am entrusting you to look after Rukia when I cannot, and you must also help her and listen to her. Lastly, if you ever do anything to harm Rukia, I will personally execute you." He says with a large emphasis and a piercing glare towards the end.

"Yes of course, I will do all in my power to follow these rules."

Byakuya: "Good, you are dismissed."

"Alright, and thank you again for letting me live here Byakuya." He simply nodded in response.

With that, I got up from the cushion and left the room. As I closed the sliding door behind me, I look around to find where Rukia went. It wasn't long when I found her standing near one of the ponds in her yard. It was quite the scene to look at; the moon was casting its light down to be reflected on the pond, but at the same time it made her hair have a slight glow to it. It was now that I was able to get a good look at her figure. It was quite slim but it just seemed to match. It was then I caught a glimpse of her eyes, and what I saw was a bit of a shock to me. Her eyes seemed as if they were filled with loneliness, as they had this glassy like shine to them. I felt heat rise to my face, and quickly shook my head to get rid of these thoughts. Once I gathered myself I called to her.

"Hey, Rukia!" At the sound of her name she turned to face towards me, and when she noticed me she walked over to where I was.

Rukia: "How did it go Kagari?" She asked with a voice hinted with both curiosity and worry.

"It went really well actually, it seems that I've been granted permission to stay here." I said with a smile as Rukia let out a sigh of relief.

Rukia: "Well that's good, let me show you to your room then."

"Actually, it seems that your brother already arranged a room for me." I say as I scratch the back of my head.

Rukia: "Is that so?" She said with a surprised look on her face.

Rukia: "Well, I bet I know what room he used then, follow me." She said as she walked towards the hallway, with me following from behind.

Rukia: "Here it is, make yourself at home Kagari." She said with a smile as she slides the door open to a room.

I stepped into the room expecting it to be vacant, but to my surprise it was fully furnished. It seemed like quite the large room, for one person at least, being the size of twelve tatami mats. In the back-center of the room was a full sized futon that was neatly made. In the center of the room, was a small table with four cushions surrounding, one on each side. I walked towards the left hand side of the room and opened a door that had a mirror in front of it. What I saw was a medium sized closet, which held more uniforms, which came with a dresser on the bottom.

"This is quite a nice room for one person." I say as I look over the room again.

Rukia: "Well this room was actually designed for two people, but since we don't have guests, let alone people moving in very often, we tend to have a lot of rooms vacant."

"I see, that's quite convenient I suppose."

Rukia: "Well somewhat I guess. Oh, also if you need to use the restroom take a right from your door and it's at the end of the hallway. As for bathing, we have our own mini hot springs in the back."

"Alright, also thanks again for letting me stay here."

Rukia: "No problem, I'm just doing what lieutenant should do. Well, I'm going to go to sleep now so I'll see you in the morning, night."

"Alright, have a good night."

With that she left my room. I didn't really know what to do, seeing as there was no other option but to sleep. However, for some reason I was attracted to mirror and walked in front of it. I saw my own reflection of course, but then something strange started happening to the mirror. It started rippling and my reflection disappeared. I was starting to think I was going crazy or that I was really tired, but I was fairly sure that I was both sane and awake. When the mirror stopped rippling my reflection was replaced by a girl.

She had snow white hair that reached down to the middle of her back. Her skin was fair, and her stature was about 5'2" with her build being a petite one. She also adorned a black kimono like mine but smaller so it fit her. Her eyes however, were a brilliant blue, and for some reason I couldn't stop staring at them, but I was able to force myself to look away. It seems that she took notice of my staring as I saw her smirk.

Blue-eyed Girl: "Oh? Like what you see?" She says as she goes into a typical model pose with one hand at her hip and the other behind her head.

"Um, as much as I'd like a show from you, who are you exactly?" I say as I sweatdrop.

Yukiko: "Well to put it bluntly, my name is Yukiko, and I'm the voice that was talking to you." She said as she smiled.

"…..Why do I find the believable?"

Yukiko: "Cause it's true Ka-ga-ri." My eyes widened when she said my name.

"Alright, now I'm kinda creeped out." She giggled as I said this.

Yukiko: "Well, that makes sense I suppose so I guess it'll take time for you to warm up to me. Also it seems you're doing well, seeing as you're wielding both of our zanpaktous."

"Both of ours?" I say giving a confused look.

Yukiko: "Well somewhat, the zanpaktou with the red hilt is yours and the one with the blue hilt is mine. Make sure to wield them proudly, since you're fighting for me too." She winked as she said her last line.

"Well that's….interesting." I say as I looked at the two zanpaktous on my waist.

Yukiko: "Well I'm tired, so I'm gonna go sleep. Remember if you ever need me, you know where to find me, night!" She said as the mirror started to ripple again.

"Ah wait!...and she's gone…" I say as I let a sigh escape.

Well that was….interesting at most. To think, that the girl that was talking to me all seriously before is all peppy like this… I was left to ponder on all the things that happened today. It was quite the eventful day, from being captured to recruited, and of all things finding a home to live in. Before I knew it, I drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**

**Hey guys thanks for reading! I know and apologize for this chapter being really short, I just didn't have much motivation or ideas to write. I might take a week off so if there's no new chapter next week, It's probably me taking a break. Well as always, If you liked the story please leave a review as constructive criticism is always welcome, and if you want to keep track of new chapters make sure to click that follow button.**

**I'll see ya in a week or two**

**-TheSoloSwordsman**


	5. Chapter 5: A Couple of Names

**A/N**

**Hey guys I'm back! So yeah, I did end up taking a break last week from updates, and it was actually the perfect timing for school; I had like sooo much homework that week, thankfully though this week has been less intensive. So with that, enjoy Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: A Couple of Names**

Two weeks have passed since the day I came to the Soul Society. In that time I have come to understand this universe better. Also, it seems that Rukia had to leave last week to the real world, a place called Karakura Town to be exact. So, because of her absence my mentor has shifted back to Captain Ukitake. Today however, it seems that Captain Ukitake is sick, and because of that I'm going to be training with the Lieutenant of Squad 6, a man by the name of Renji Abarai.

I awake in my room in the Kuchiki residence and perform my morning routine I had developed. After I did my routine I headed over to the training grounds, or rather the training "bunker," to go meet up with my new mentor. Luckily, I didn't have to walk for a long time since the Kuchiki household was quite close to the barracks, about a five to ten minute walk depending on your pace.

I arrived at the barracks, greeting some of my squad members as I walked by them. When I reached the entrance to the training area, I pulled up the trap door and began climbing down. However, as I was descending I heard a loud and abrupt crashing sound that almost made me lose my grip on the ladder. Thankfully however, I was able to make it to the ground without breaking anything.

Red-haired man: "Hey there rookie, it's uhhhh…..ummm… damn what was your name again?"

"Kagari sir, I presume you are Lieutenant Abarai?" I say as I face towards him.

Renji: "Yup that's me, the one and only Renji Abarai." He says in a confident voice.

He was quite the tall man, about six feet if I were to guess. He had dark red hair, like a maroon color but a few shades lighter than that, which was tied up in a ponytail. He also wore a white bandana around his forehead, and I could see some tattoos that were peeking out from underneath.

Renji: "Alright Kagari, let's get training. First, let's start with the stretches and then we'll have a sparring match, sound good?"

"Yes sir!" I say, brandishing a salute at the same time.

Renji: "Ah jeez, don't be so uptight and formal with me, it gives me the heebie-jeebies ya'know?" He says as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

"Hahaha, alright Lieute- I mean Renji." I say while smiling.

Renji: "There ya go! Now hurry up and start stretching!"

With that we began our stretches and warmups, nothing fancy, well just yet anyway. Once we finished those, we drew our zanpaktous and took a stance. We circled each other, waiting for one of us to make the first move. It was Renji who made the first move; he charged at me with blinding speed as he swung his zanpaktou down. However, I was able to bring my zanpaktous up to block his attack, but because of his strength I ended up sliding back a few feet. Once I was able to hold my ground, I parried his sword away and launched a counter attack of quick flurries. To my surprise, he recovered practically instantly and blocked all of my attacks; I dashed back in response to put space in between us.

Renji: "Hahahaha! Not bad, not bad...for a newbie anyway." He said as he flashed a smirk.

"Why thank you, might I add that you have quite some strength yourself which, quite befitting of your lieutenent status."

Renji: "Hahahaha don't need a rookie to tell me that!"

He charged forward again, this time though, instead of holding my ground I also charged in. We met with our swords clashing, sparks flying, and reiastu burning. I break the power struggle and launch my storm of flurries once again, and once again he blocks them. This time however, he breaks my defense, leaving me wide open as he swings his arm for a counter attack. I try to launch myself backwards, but the blade makes it in time and cuts into my left shoulder. I recoiled backwards as I tried to put space in between us. It was a shallow cut, but enough to make my left arm ineffective in combat. I slid my blue-hilted zanpaktou back into its scabbard, and I put up, or at least attempted to, a defensive stance with my remaining arm.

Renji: "Oh-ho let's see how well you can fight with one sword shall we?" He said with a demonic grin.

Renji: "Alright newbie play times over, roar Zabimaru!"

His zanpaktou flashed a brilliant red color before it showed its new form. The sword was longer and had six teeth. It was only when he swung his sword to side I became frightened, because every tooth was actually a segment of the blade that could extend because of the metal wiring between each segment. This means, he can attack me from far away now….great.

He swung his sword at me; I was barely able to block his attack and the third tooth of his blade was stuck against my blade. He smirked at me, and it was then I realized I made the wrong decision of blocking. His sword retracted, with every tooth after the third one violently scratching against my blade, causing sparks to fly around me. I looked to my sword after the vicious attack it had suffered and there was a visible scratch mark. Now knowing that I can't block his attacks, I wasn't sure what I could do; I could run, but I know all too well that he could just smash this place up and find me. What to do, what to do….

Female Voice: "Oh my, it seems that you're having some trouble aren't ya?"

Male Voice: "Well judging by how you're useless to him now…."

Female Voice: "Oh shut up, it's not my fault his arm got cut. Ahem, anyway, so you aren't confused, you should probably meet us in person, so get ready!"

Meet in person? Wait who is this person? I blinked in confusion as if I was going insane, but when I did so the entire scenery around me changed. Instead of the desert like training ground I was in, I was now presented with a completely black area. I looked to where my feet were and discovered that I was standing on a floating platform; it was half made out of molten stone which was on my right side, and the other side was made out of an icy rock.

Female Voice: "Admiring the scenery I see?" She said in a sarcastic tone.

I looked forward to where the voice came from. On the left side I saw a throne made out of beautifully carved ice, it practically shined even though there was no light to make it do so. I then saw the figure that was sitting in the throne. She had light blue hair that went down to her mid-back. If I were to guess her height was about four feet, but since she was sitting I could be wrong. She looked young, almost childish actually, and her blue eyes shined with a fire of excitement.

Male Voice: "Right now, I bet he's thinking you look like a child." He said while laughing.

Female Voice: "Aghhh shut up you!"

I looked to the right, where the male voice originated from. What I saw was yet another throne, but this one was made out of molten stone, and it actually had a volcano behind it that was spewing hot magma. I then see the person who is on the throne. He had red-orange hair that was quite long. I would say he's about five foot six inches, but again he was sitting down. He had an older look to him if compared to the girl, but he still looks like he would be in his teen years, as is red eyes had a glint of boredom in it.

Female Voice: "Ahem, anyway welcome to your subconc…. To your subconc.."

Male Voice: "Ah you stumbled, twice actually."

Female Voice: "Shut up shut up shut up!" She said as her face became bright red.

Female Voice: "A-Anyway we're inside your head slash soul ok?!"

"Inside my head slash soul?" I said with a confused look.

Yukiko: "Indeed we are Kagari, but I'd say the soul would be more specific."

I spun around at the sound of her voice, and there she was, standing on a platform similar to the one I stood on. She looked the same as a couple of weeks ago, still with her long white hair and gentle blue eyes.

Yukiko: "Staring for quite a while there Kagari, do you like what you see?" She said as she brandished a smirk. I then turned my head away with a slight blush.

Yukiko: *Giggles* "Anyway, let me introduce you to your swords, otherwise you'll probably die during training, and we can't let that happen now can we?"

Yukiko: "The one that sits on the volcano throne is Fudo, and the cutie that sits on the ice throne is Katsumi, and in order to call them to battle you need to use the command Morph, got it?"

I gave her a confused look. I was just told a lot of information and I'm slightly confused. Okay first, I learned my swords names and their command phrase….wait a second, doesn't that mean I can use my shikai now? My eyes shot open with my revelation and it seems that Yukiko noticed that.

Yukiko: "Oh good, you do understand. Okay with that we'll send you on your way now, good luck! Oh and by the way I did a favor and fixed that arm of yours."

"Oh uh thanks… but how exactly do I…get….out." She was getting closer to me, to the point where she stood on my platform. Then, she kicks me….right off the platform.

"Wait what?! Ahhhhhhhh!"

I blinked, and once again the scenery changed around me, this time however, I was back in the training grounds with a very scary looking Renji in front of me. Now that I think about it, they never actually told me their powers….well I guess I'll have to figure that out, since I'll probably die if I don't do something here.

"Well….here goes nothing. Morph! Fudo, Katsumi!"

**A/N**

**Hey guys! I hoped you like the chapter, even if it was a bit short. Well as always, if you liked the chapter please leave a review, as constructive criticism is always welcome, plus I would like to know everyone's thoughts on the story. Also, if you wanna keep track of any future updates to the story, make sure to hit that follow button!**

**See ya next time!**

**-TheSoloSwordsman**


End file.
